Cambio de Apellido
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Ya eran una familia, Alfred quería cambiarle el apellido por "Jones" e ir al registro civil. Arthur aceptó, pero claro, no tenía previsto que el idiota americano emancipado propusieran casarse y dejar su apellido en segundo lugar. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** USAxUKe.

Si han visto lo que ha hecho últimamente Hidekaz es buscarles nombres a los países faltantes. En el caso de Dinamarca se ha mencionado los siguientes: Anersen, Christensen, Anasen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus y Bertram. Posiblemente su apellido es **Densen**.

.

* * *

**Cambio de Apellido**

Alfred bromeaba de una mala forma para su integridad. Recién la adoptó legalmente (ya pasaron mu~chos años). Lo comprendía, pero no era para tanto como para cambiarle el apellido, sobre todo el segundo sin mala intención.

―No, Alfred. No cambiaremos su apellido. Está bien como está. ―recalcó por duodécima vez el inglés.

―Claro que no. Ella es mi hija, MI hija. Ya me llamó 'daddy'. ―insistió cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza hacia al lado.

―Eso no justifica nada. ―negó.

―Pero quiero cambiarle el apellido. Claro, como tiene el tuyo no te importa. ―se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada con tal de no ver al mayor, realmente quería cambiarle el apellido.

A Arthur no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, su apellido estaba allí, el primero, dándole el egocentrismo de siempre, sin embargo se sentía mal por el menor. Amalia ahora era su hija, de los dos. Era una adopción, en las adopciones se cambian el apellido, pero no siempre, ¿este sería el caso? Más aun cuando los dos mantenían una relación.

―Kirkland Jones…sonaría bonito. ―mencionó cabizbajo.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos si era no correcto cambiarle el apellido. Tal vez a ella no le gustaría, la conocía tanto que seguramente se negaría para guardar el apellido del danés.

No sería malo preguntarle.

―Okey, le cambiaremos el apellido ―dijo haciendo que el menor alzara la mirada iluminada, aunque Arthur siguió hablando―, pero primero hay que preguntarle a ella si quiere o no.

― ¿Eh? ¿Preguntarle? Es una niña…no va entender.

―Claro que va a entender. Iré a buscarla. ―el inglés lo dejó solo por un minuto saliendo de la casa. Llamó a la trigueña quien estaba sentada en la arena, se paró y entró. Posteriormente la figura maternal procedió a contarle sobre el cambio de apellido.

― ¿El segundo? El segundo es de tío Den…no quiero…quiero conservarlo. ―respondió con la voz baja.

Lo sabía.

―Pe-pero…ahora soy tu father, debes llevar mi apellido. ―Alfred intentó amablemente hacerle entender sin resultados.

―Ami ―el británico se agachó y le cogió las manos―. Después de esto me voy golpear ―se dijo asimismo―, pero Al tiene razón, debes cambiarte el apellido, ya no eres territorio de Dinamarca.

Iba a protestar, cerró la boca cuando Estados Unidos se agachó frente a ella, ahora ambos rubios se lo pedían.

―Aparte de que Kirkland Jones sonará lindo, no te quitaremos el recuerdo de Den ―decía Alfred con una sonrisa―. Tendrás el nombre que te dio y nuestros apellidos. Tres en uno. ―siguió sonriendo como si fuese una oferta, a la menor le causó gracia y acertó.

― ¿Y ahora? Creo que deberíamos escuchar la opinión de Den. ―propuso el europeo hacia su antigua colonia.

―Y luego vamos al registro civil ―se levantó junto con su puño en alto―, ¡y el apellido del héroe estará ahí!

―… ¿Al registro civil? ―se preguntó incrédulo incorporándose.

―Claro. Ahí se cambian los apellidos y nombres.

―No es necesario ir al registro al civil.

― ¿Cómo qué no? Hay que renovarle el carnet, dejar en claro que nosotros ahora somos sus padres.

―Puedes pensar que tiene tu apellido y ya.

―No, yo quiero todo registrado. Ami, tu carnet ―mantenía un poco el ceño fruncido extendiendo la mano para que Amalia le entregara el carnet―. Mira Arthur, aquí dice bien claro "Amalia Kirkland Densen". ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ―le mostró la tarjeta frunciendo el entrecejo acompañado de piscas de celos de pareja― ¿Acaso ustedes dos fueron al registro civil?

― ¡En esa época ni siquiera existía el registro civil, idiota! ―exasperó por la tontería tan tonta de que él y el danés se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a ese sitio que no existía en esos años.

― ¿Cómo lo obtuvo entonces? ―preguntó más calmado dejando los pequeños celos a un lado.

―…Argh…con mi magia…y no está registrada.

―Ah… ―balbuceó.

Como Inglaterra y Dinamarca habían optados en darles sus patronímicos, al avanzar el tiempo, al primero se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de usar su magia para crearle un carnet. De algo servía su magia, no solo era para amargarle la vida a Francia junto con otros países.

Luego siguieron con la conversación y proponiendo llamar al danés si estaría de acuerdo con desaparecer su apellido marcado en la isleña. Él no se opuso, ya no tenía el derecho, incluso le parecía perfecto mientras comentaba alegre y siendo retado por el noruego, al saber que cosas estaba haciendo dejando a los rubios padres desentendidos, gracias al cielo que la estadounidense-británica ya no se encontraba en la sala o haría preguntas y saludar a su antiguo tutor por el teléfono.

Sin más inconvenientes, tenían todo listo para proclamarse legalmente como los padres de Amalia. Alfred disponía ir al registro civil…al día siguiente.

Y al día siguiente:

Arthur no lo podía creer. Se encontraban en la capital de los Estados Unidos dentro del registro civil esperando su número mientras llevaba de la mano a la isleña, para en seguida tomar asiento. Alfred sacó un papelito viendo cuál sería su número y observó ansioso el monitor negro con lucecitas rojas, iban en el 24 y su número era el 86. Esto era lo que el inglés no podía creer… ¡Iban en el 24!... ¡Ahora en el 25! Dios, esto sería eterno.

Para pasar el tiempo, cogió una revista cualquiera.

El menor tarareaba una canción de Elvis seguido de la trigueña, ambos comenzaron a cantar en voz baja, hasta que al final se aburrieron sin nada que hacer levantando la vista al monitor.

Iban en el 35. Por lo menos avanzaba rápido.

Arthur seguía leyendo de lo más interesado…en realidad no, el sueño se le estaba haciendo presente donde los parpados le pesaban. No pudo más y se durmió junto con la iguana en la cabeza. Era extraño que dejaran entrar a ese animal…

¡Por fin!

― ¡Sí! ¡Nuestro turno Iggy! ―exclamó radiante al ver su número 86 en el monitor siendo iluminado por la luz divina, llamándole a registrar a su hija. Sin más, jaló al inglés quien despertó de golpe asustando a la iguana quien solo se agarró de las hebras rubias para no caer.

Corrieron los tres (y la iguana en la cabeza de Inglaterra) a tomar asiento frente a la asistente.

―Deseamos registrar y cambiar el apellido de nuestra hija ―dijo apresurado el norteamericano, es que no podía esperar más―. Ella es ―la acercó juntando sus mejillas todo feliz―, ¿no se parece al héroe?

Amalia saludó forzando una sonrisa.

Arthur rodó los ojos. _Que esto sea rápido para no pasar vergüenza._

Alfred continuó. ―Mi hija Amalia tiene un apellido que deseamos cambiar por el mío, el "Densen" por "Jones", y tenemos la autorización de su anterior padre…y sacar carnet.

― ¿Ella está registrada?

―Em…no, no lo está. Por eso queremos hacerlo.

― ¿Son los padres? ¿Están casados? ¿Se la dieron en adopción?

―Yo soy su…ah…la mamá…digamos…biológica. ―al decirlo se sintió incómodo tiñendo los pómulos, pues ver a un hombre 'mamá' no era de todos los días y menos gratis…y biológica.

La asistente se desconcertó del cómo el joven británico había tenido a esa niña.

―Digamos que Arthur es la mamá biológica ―procedió Alfred―. Su anterior padre me la entregó por problemas personales, pero mucho antes…si no me equivoco hubo dos padres más, pero esos no le dieron mucha importancia.

―Em… ―esto parecía una teleserie en la mente de la mujer― Bueno…entonces…la niña es hija "biológica" del joven… ―buscaba el nombre del mayor.

―Arthur. ―respondió el dueño de su nombre.

―Joven Arthur ―siguió―. Cuando ella nació, no la registró.

―Así es.

―La adoptaron, bueno, su…pareja la adoptó.

―Ajam.

Y siguieron conversando. La asistente les explicaba el asunto de cambio del apellido más la adopción. Alfred comenzaba a entender otra cosa mientras le explicaban.

― ¿Hay estar casados para cambiarle el apellido? ―pestañó repetitivas veces logrando dramatizar el asunto dicho por la asistente― ¡Eso significa que te casaste con Dinamarca!

― ¡No seas idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te dije que el registro civil no existía en esa época! ―le contrarrestó inmediatamente irritado con todo el asunto, y la iguana seguía en su cabeza.

―Uhmmmm…lo dudo. Puedo apostar que también fue con Holanda y con Francis. ―entrecerró los ojos llevando la mano a su mentón, pareciendo un tipo serio en busca de pruebas de sus engaños cuanto era colonia del inglés.

― ¿Eh? ―Arthur pensaba seriamente que su pareja estaba realmente mal de la cabeza, muy, muy, muy mal. ¡Eso era estúpido! ¡Primero muerto antes que su apreciado apellido esté junto con ese come ranas apestoso francés! Y con Holanda menos.

―Eso, eso ―acertaba con la cabeza―. Aunque agradezco que no le colocaras los apellidos de esos dos, sobre todo el de Francis.

―… ¿Terminaste? ―se hastiaba.

―Yes. Entonces hay que estar casados para cambiarle el apellido. ―otra vez insistió, pero esta vez más contento con la idea.

― ¡Pero si ella no está registrada en el registro civil, idiota! ¡Y no me casaré contigo, bloody hell! ―se hastió al máximo.

― ¡Bien! ¡Entonces la registraremos! ¿Hay estar casados para eso? ―le preguntó a la joven quien los atendía con cara de no entender la situación de la parejita.

―Eh…sí joven. ―solo dijo porque sí estando bastante confundida.

― ¡Genial! Arthur, nos casaremos y registremos a Amalia con nuestros apellidos. ―estaba realmente entusiasmado.

― ¡¿Ca-ca-ca-sar-sar-nos? ¡No me quiero casar! ¡Detente idiota americano emancipado! ―se puso de pie de un segundo a otro.

Amalia actuó hacer lo mismo, pero alejándose de los dos adultos.

― ¿Dónde está el juez? ―el estadounidense se inclinó hacia la mujer.

― ¡No me quiero casar! ¡No seas idiota Alfred! ¡No es necesario casar-! ―ante la histeria, Estados Unidos cogió sus manos dando el resultado de callarlo y colorear sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban tibias, cálidas. Inglaterra alzó los orbes verdes a los azules, quedó confundido por el severo rostro del menor.

―Quizás…no es la mejor manera de proponerte matrimonio, Arthur ―hablaba enserio, completamente enserio sin esquivar sus miradas. El inglés sentía nervios en su espalda, un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo por las primeras palabras, ya que faltaban más―, y tampoco es el mejor lugar… Soñé con este momento, con anillos, con una gran fiesta donde todos celebraríamos…

¡Por supuesto! No era la mejor manera, ¡y menos el lugar! ¡Se encontraban frente a una gran cantidad de personas desconocidas mirándolos! Deseaba…deseaba que él fuera a su casa con un gran ramo de flores (y una serenata si fuese posible). Ahí, en la puerta, mirando al ventanal de su habitación esperándolo a que saliera interrogándose que demonios pasaba por tanto escándalo para luego bajar y dejarlo entrar, disfrutar la mejor noche. O tal vez que lo hiciera en plena reunión frente a todos los países dejando en claro que solo le pertenecía a él, el uno al otro, haciendo llorar amargamente al francés, seguir con arrodillándose ante sus verdes ojos mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo adquirido…y por ultimo le mostraría los anillos y la anhelada proposición de matrimonio.

Mientras seguía en su cuento de hadas, Alfred le hablaba sus razones y argumentos para casarse. No lo escuchaba.

― ¿Eh? ¿No hay juez? ―se preguntó dejando libre al inglés, este yacía paralizado― Entonces páseme un papel o documento para poder firmar y estar casados legalmente. ―ordenó acelerado.

La mujer buscó entre sus papeles el documento que afirmaría su casamiento entre dos hombres, al encontrarlo, se lo dejó encima del escritorio. Alfred tomó un lápiz y firmó con su firma, ahora faltaba la de Arthur quien seguía paralizado.

―Arthur, tienes que firmar. ―le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mágicos llenos de hadas y vestidos de novia, así es, se veía con un vestido de novia blanco y radiante.

― ¿Firmar? ―despabiló sin saber que sucedía.

―Yes. Nos estamos casando, ya firmé, te toca a ti. ―sonrió a gusto, pero el otro no estaba tan a gusto.

―No firmaré. ―juntó sus pronunciadas cejas con deje de disgusto.

―What? Come on, no seas así. Ya aceptaste. ―reiteró. Según Alfred, Arthur había aceptado…

― ¡No he aceptado nada! ¡No me casaré contigo y menos aquí! ―…obviamente no.

― ¡No lo niegues! ¡Hazlo por nuestra hija! ―le cogió la muñeca adentrando el lápiz en los dedos.

― ¡No me quiero casar! ¡Suéltame, maldito emancipado glotón! ―gritó enfurecido forcejeando con la fuerza sobrehumana del americano, siendo llevado a posar su mano sobre el papel mientras que la asistente miraba incrédula.

― ¡Firma, firma, firma, firma! ―repitió sujetando la mano. Ambos se miraban con enojo viendo quien ganaría la batalla de firmar o no firmar.

― ¡No! ―luego desde su garganta nacieron unas infinidades de improperios en inglés siguiendo en el forcejo de salir arrancando, sin embargo la fuerza del menor era demasiada, eso no quería decir que se daría por vencido, jamás. El Gran Imperio Británico jamás se daría por vencido. Entonces usó su mano izquierda inclinándola a la mejilla del "depredador" estando un poco doblado, eso daba igual, la cosa es salvar su pellejo.

― ¡Ay! ¡Me duele! ―chilló por el piñizco. Enseguida quitó el rostro y por suerte Arthur no le alcanzaba. Su última opción para conseguir su cometido, fue apresar esa mano izquierda piñizca rostros estadounidenses, colocando su cuerpo detrás del mayor. Ahora tenía las dos manos sujetadas, aunque el victimario se movía mucho― ¡Deja de moverte tanto!

― ¡Suelta mis manos! ¡No firmaré ninguna mierda!

― ¡Firma y seremos muy felices como en tus cuentos de hadas!

Amalia únicamente los veía. Su papá forzando la mano derecha de su mamá a que escribiera en el condenado papel que comenzaba a odiar el segundo con todo su ser británico. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A cuál de los dos ayudar? Mejor dicho, a los tres.

Uhm…ayudaría a su padre y segundo a su iguana en la cabeza de su mamá.

Se aproximó a ellos con la clara intención de ayudar e incentivar a Alfred. En cuanto a este hizo escribir a la fuerza las letras "Ar".

― ¡Tú puedes daddy! You are the hero!

― ¿Eh? ―se desconcertaron, aunque esto era desconcierto de Inglaterra― ¡¿Deberías apoyar a tu mamá, no a este idiota?

― ¡Pero si se quiere casar contigo! ¡Te ama!

―…

Oh, ya entendió. Era realmente astuta. Estados Unidos aprovechó la situación del mayor estando choqueado por la confesión de la menor, ya con la mano suelta, la sujetó sin presión deslizando libremente la punta del lápiz dejando salir la tinta negra sobre el papel. Hizo su cometido.

_Arthur Kirkland._

―Listo, ya estamos casados. Ahora veremos lo del apellido. ―se dijo asimismo.

El mayor regresó en sí al escucharlo. Se casaron…por un descuido, un tonto descuido de su progenitora. ¿Descuido? Observó a la chica, ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja afirmando que su intuición estaba en lo correcto, le hizo una señal de paz con los dedos.

― ¡¿Le ayudaste a Alfred?

―Y a mí iguana que hace rato esta en tu cabeza ―dijo como si nada subiendo y bajando los hombros de lo más casual―. Y por qué tanto escándalo, si lo quieres ―pausó silenciando al mayor―. Quiero mi iguana.

Alzó la mirada queriendo ver al reptil sin resultados. ¿Desde cuándo yacía ahí? Lo iba a sacar cuando Alfred se hablaba asimismo.

―Que tonto soy, se me olvidó el beso. ―de un segundo a otro, cogió el rostro del inglés un tanto brusco, sembrando un beso en sus labios desentendidos, sellando el casamiento a lo rápido.

Corto, sencillo. Alfred se alejó y sonrió. Arthur tenía los ojos como plato...no lo podía creer...estaba casado...con ese idiota... ¿Debería celebrar? Realmente no sabía que hacer en este preciso momento.

Islas Vírgenes dibujó una sonrisa.

Luego, el menor regresó a conversar con la mujer.

―Okay, mi apellido va primero.

― ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Cómo que tu apellido va primero? ¡Es el mío! ¡El mío! ―reaccionó empujando al americano antes de escribir.

―Pero Arthur…yo soy el padre y tú eres la madre. El apellido de la mamá siempre es el segundo. ―concluyó creyéndose el sabio.

― ¡Sí, pero no puedes arrebatarme el derecho! ¡Mi apellido iba primero que el tuyo!

― I am the father!

― ¡I am the mather, antes que tú, idiota!

― ¡Como sea! ¡Escribiré sus apellidos legales!

― ¡Detente! ¡Ella se llamara Kirkland Jones, no Jones Kirkland!

― ¡La "J" va primero que la "K" en el abecedario!

― ¡Que estúpido argumento!

Volvieron a batallar sobre los documentos, forcejando sin parar acaparando toda la atención. La mujer que los atendía estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad y preguntándose si la pequeña castaña clara sentía vergüenza de tener a esos como padres.

Al parecer no.

Amalia se preguntaba si su hermana estaría pasando lo mismo…apuesta a que no.

El apellido Densen desapareció en el nombre de Amalia. Kirkland pasó al ser el segundo gracias a la fuerza de Alfred. La pobre muñeca de Arthur quedó dislocada…no tan exagerado, pero sí que le dolía y bastante.

― ¡Listo! ―exclamó el americano al terminar todos los papeles, solo faltaba el carnet de la isleña.

Bastó segundos para sacarle la foto, la firma y la próxima semana estaría listo. No obstante Alfred insistió que quería ahora la tarjeta, mirar el nombre una y otra vez de su hija. Sería tan maravilloso. No cualquier persona llevaba su heroico apellido.

E insistió cuatro mil veces hasta que accedieron a entregarle el carnet. Es que sus griteríos chillones hastiaban a cualquiera, solo había que preguntarle a Inglaterra, Rusia, Francia, China, am… ¿Japón? y todos los países.

Posteriormente salieron felices -menos Arthur- del registro civil.

Al llegar a casa del norteamericano, este ofreció entusiasmado celebrar su recién casamientos y el cambio de apellido, con ver una película de terror. Hubo reclamos de Arthur, hubo argumentos de Alfred y hubo cuestionarios de Amalia. De todos modos los tres tomaron asiento en el sofá, esperando el inicio de la película.

―Ami, ¿me pasas tu nuevo carnet? ―le preguntó Alfred muy amable y surcando los labios.

La chica no dijo nada. Hurgó en sus bolsillos entregando su tarjeta.

―Aw~. Amalia Jones Kirkland ―leyó―. Suena genial ―dijo alegre abrazando por un lado la estadounidense-británica sin soltar el carnet, y por el otro lado al inglés quien no le parecía divertido esto de dejar en segundo puesto su gran apellido―. Papi y mami están casados. Tienes un nuevo apellido. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Somos una happy family.

―Mi apellido debió ir primero. ―murmuró de mala gana y la iguana seguía aferrada en su cabeza.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Aasdasdasdsadas! No pregunten nada, mi cabeza se dejó influenciar. Bien, la idea la tenía pensado para un drabble, y bueno, ya me conocen. ¡Se casaron! xD Arthur resentido por su preciado apellido inglés. Holanda y Francia fueron parte de la niñez de Ami.

Sobre no encontrar a nadie que me ayudara a crear un doujinshi, la historia lo haré un oneshot, me va acostar bastante, porque igual es un tanto triste.

Compren una iguana, es la onda xD.

Iggy (la iguana) participará más, por supuesto.

Nada más que decir, tengo que hacer cosas, como dibujar los "Bad Junior Trio" (Amalia, Carlitos y Mariana), okey, el nombre es feito... TToTT

Saludines, pórtense bien!

Bye! bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
